<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall Apart For Me by NikiAlex03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792839">Fall Apart For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03'>NikiAlex03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Gentle Dom Magnus Bane, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Restraints, Sub Alec Lightwood, Teasing, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a deep red flush coloring Alec's otherwise pale skin, his lips swollen, parted slightly as he regards Magnus with glassy, lust filled eyes.<br/>He’s beautiful, a work of art. Magnus can think of very few sights that rival the way Alec looks right now.<br/>Kinktober Prompt: Dom/Sub</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall Apart For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Would you believe me if I said that this was originally meant to be no longer than maybe 500 words?<br/>Prompt list I'm following was provided by @lustyargonianmaid on tumblr. I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, come say hi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magnus’ fingers tangle themselves in Alec’s hair, tugging lightly and eliciting a moan from the man straddling his lap. They’re on the couch, and they’ve been kissing for what seems like forever, while Magnus explores every inch of him with his own hands, keeping them pressed close together. Alec is completely naked, a stark contrast to Magnus, who sits fully clothed beneath him. The power imbalance of their position is only made clearer by the way Alec’s hands are bound behind him. Magnus takes his mouth away from Alec’s, tracing a line of kisses across his jaw, down his neck, and towards his clamped nipples. Alec tenses as Magnus presses a gentle kiss to each of them, even as he whimpers lightly at the contact. There’s a vibrating ring around his cock, and he’s so deliciously hard. Magnus pulls back to admire his handiwork; Alec turned on so much, tethering on the edge of his relief and yet so far away from it. There’s a deep red flush coloring his otherwise pale skin, his lips slick and swollen, parted slightly as he regards Magnus with glassy, lust filled eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s beautiful, a work of art. Magnus can think of very few sights that rival the way Alec looks right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, Magnus decides, he’s not quite desperate enough. He reaches around, trailing a hand down Alec’s spine, barely touching the skin and causing Alec to shiver underneath him. He reaches his destination, circling the plug that’s been inside of Alec for the better part of the day, just big enough to brush his prostate with every move he’s made since it went in. Magnus presses against it lightly, but Alec is worked up enough that even the simple gesture is enough to have him shaking and pressing his eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir… please,” He begs, “Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what, my love?” Magnus murmurs. He grips the plug, twisting as he pulls it out, and then presses back in. Alec keens, rolling his hips as Magnus slowly fucks him with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need more. I need to come, please, Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need is such a strong word, darling.” Magnus teases, delighting in the way Alec moans, “Do you think you’ve earned your orgasm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec doesn’t reply, knowing that there’s really no right answer there. He’ll get his orgasm if Magnus decides to give him one, and not a second before that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Magnus can occasionally be merciful. And Alec has been so good for him today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then, Alexander. Let’s move to the bedroom.” He says, with one last twist of the plug, aimed so it brushes directly against Alec’s prostate, for good measure. Magnus helps Alec to his feet, and then guides him towards their room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec stands at the foot of their bed as Magnus unties his hands and then he gets on, laying down on his back as directed. He watches as Magnus undresses himself; foregoing the use of magic because he knows Alec likes to see him do it this way. He does, however, use magic to make the ring around Alec’s cock vibrate at a slightly more intense pace, enough to steal Alec’s attention and have him arching off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as quickly as it started, the vibrations cut off completely, leaving Alec panting and staring at Magnus, silently pleading with him to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus has every intention of doing just that. He banishes the ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spread your legs.” Magnus says, “Wider, Alexander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec blushes, but he doesn’t look away from Magnus, and Magnus rewards him by crawling between the space his legs now make and leaning down to capture his lips in another kiss. He reaches down, gripping Alec’s cock in his hands, and gives him a few quick strokes, before moving again to the plug in his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to fuck you, darling?” Magnus asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec moans and nods, “Yes, please, Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus smiles, and pulls the plug out, waving a hand to clean and send it back to their closet. He replaces it almost instantly with his fingers, inserting two unceremoniously and immediately reaching for Alec’s prostate, stroking insistently against the bundle of nerves and watching with great interest the way Alec shakes under the stimulation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, please-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, love. Come for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mag-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus pulls out his fingers, not giving Alec time to complain before he returns with three. He keeps up the relentless movements, fucking the digits into Alec at a steady pace that has him writhing and sobbing with the intensity of it, after being teased for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to come, Alexander. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Alec does, because he’s incapable of not following Magnus’ orders when he’s like this. He cries out his orgasm, hips moving wantonly against Magnus’ hand, which has now stilled inside of him. Magnus watches, absolutely riveted. He still can’t believe, sometimes, that Alec is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus pulls his fingers out as Alec comes down from his high, and uses a quick spell to coat his own cock with lube, lining up with Alec’s entrance. Alec makes a small, undignified noise at the back of his throat that has Magnus pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose for how cute he is. Alec is weak and pliant, wrung out from his first orgasm of the night. Magnus looks forward to how wrecked he looks at the end of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch yourself.” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec blinks open his eyes and stares, as though he’d misheard. Magnus only smiles at him, and thrusts in hard. It jolts Alec back to full consciousness, and Magnus doesn’t pause to give him any time to adjust. He’s too keyed up himself, and Alec is so tight and perfect around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander.” Magnus warns, when Alec still doesn’t move his hands, “Hands on your cock. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec’s just came, and his cock is half hard but still sensitive, and it’s not made any easier by Magnus hitting his also oversensitive prostate every few thrusts. Alec whines as he follows Magnus’ orders, stroking his cock with feather light touches. Magnus allows it, focusing instead on chasing his own orgasm. Alec makes the most beautiful sounds when he’s like this, and it doesn’t take Magnus very long to push over the edge, spilling into Alec with a groan muffled into Alec’s neck. Alec’s hand doesn’t stop moving over his cock, but his strokes are a bit firmer now as he approaches full hardness again. Magnus pulls out of him, orders him to keep his legs spread and knees up so that Magnus can watch as his cum drips out of him. But he only admires the sight for a couple seconds. He summons a vibrator from their closet, catching the way Alec eyes it with both trepidation and enthusiasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to come again for me.” Magnus tells him. Alec nods, and he’s stroking his cock harder now. Magnus coats his hands with lube to help him along, and Alec’s eyes flutter shut as Magnus then presses the vibrator into him. He doesn’t go all the way at first, because it’s much more fun to tease Alec, in Magnus’ opinion, than to give him everything he wants all at once. He pushes just the tip of the vibrator in, before pulling out completely again and watching as Alec’s hole clenches around nothing. It only takes a couple minutes of Magnus repeating this gesture for Alec to beg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something you want, darling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec’s eyes are open, and he’s pleading with them, but Magnus wants to hear him say the words and tells him as much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec groans and throws his head back, his free hand clinging to the sheets as though they’re the only thing tethering him to sanity, “Please put it in my ass, Sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And fuck, Magnus is a goner. He listens, because who can deny Alec when he begs so sweetly? He considers for a moment, and then turns the vibrator up to its highest setting at once. Alec screams, the unexpectedness of the sensation hitting him hard. He’s beautiful. Magnus traces his nipples, and then unclamps them both without warning. They’re beautifully red and puffy, and the pain of having them removed is what sends Alec into his second orgasm. He’s crying, short, frantic movements and an endless stream of </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>, rolling off his tongue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s fucking gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Magnus can’t get enough of him. It takes him a while to come down from this one, and Magnus removes the vibrator and lays down besides him, pulling Alec into his arms as he shakes through the aftershocks of his climax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whispers sweet nothings into his ear, until Alec has calmed completely and lays quietly in Magnus’ embrace. Magnus kisses the top of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bath, then sleep.” Magnus murmurs. Alec makes a soft noise that tells Magnus the last thing he wants to do is </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Magnus laughs gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, my love. I’ll take care of you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments mean I'll love you forever &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>